Mortal Kombat: Scorpion vs Sub-Zero
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: Just a one-shot. Violent content.


"I will bathe in your blood, Sub-Zero!" Scorpion shouted to Sub-Zero, who was on the opposite side of him, both of them nearing each other slowly.

"You have too much pride in yourself, Scorpion."

"Is that what you call it?" Scorpion grabbed his swords off his back, flames igniting on them. Subzero grew ice-katanas from his hands. Scorpion quickly swung, Sub-Zero sliding backwards and avoiding. Sub-Zero slid back in place, jumping and forming a hammer made of ice. Sub-Zero slammed the hammer against Scorpion's head, knocking him back. Scorpion got back up, a fireball forming in his hand, Scorpion threw it at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero flew back into the wall, his clothes slightly burning. But Sub-Zero put out the fire quickly using his ice powers. Scorpion threw another fireball, but Sub-Zero jumped, creating an icy trail underneath his feet. Sub-Zero jumped from the trail as it melted in an explosion. Sub-Zero formed another ice-katana and took a swing at Scorpion's chest, gashing his stomach, and ice forming around the cut.

"AAH!" Scorpion groaned. Scorpion melted the ice, the heat cauterizing it. Scorpion flame-ported, avoiding a punch from Sub-Zero. Scorpion appeared on the opposite side and kicked Sub-Zero before shooting another fireball at him. Sub-Zero regained balance, turning around and creating a life-like ice sculpture of himself in front of Scorpion. Upon attacking the sculpture, Scorpion was frozen in place, literally. Sub-Zero fired iciclies at the frozen Scorpion. Scorpion unfroze and fell on the groud Sub-Zero walked over, another ice-katana forming in his hand. He held it up, preparing to slice it through Scorpion's throat. bt before he could, the doors burst ope behind him, Shirai Ryu soldiers running out.

"An attack?" Sub-Zero said,

"Precisely..." Scorpion replied, getting back up,

"You always were a coward..."

"Your death was inevidable." the soldiers charged forward towars Sub-Zero, who was ready for it. Sub-Zero jumped, avoiding a katana, firing an icicle through one of the Shirai Ryu's heart, he soldier falling on the ground, dead. Sub-Zero formed a huge ball of ice aroung his fist, punching another soldier in the face, knocking him out. One of the soldiers swung their sword, Sub-Zero ducking under it and swinging an ice-katana across his face, killing him. Sub-Zero jumped above their heads, landing away from them and firing a barrage of icicles, taking out a few of them, leaving three left. They all came running towards him, swords up ready to fight. Sub-Zero stabbed a huge icicle through one's chest, then pulling it out and kicking him to the ground. One of the soldiers kicked Sub-Zero, then managing to cut his arm a little. Sub-Zero recovered quickly, kicking another soldier in the... before grabbing his head and slamming it against his own knee. The last soldier thrw a barrage of punches, all of them landing on Sub-Zero's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Sub-Zero slid back, sliding forward again with a lance made of ice, stabbing through the soldier's chest. Scorpion stood on the opposite side of him once again.

"Was that all for nothing?" Sub-Zero asked,

"Actually, they were a distraction And they did their job well..." and with that, Scorpion ran, an ice-dragon egg in hand.

"No... you can't take that!" Sub-Zero shouted, running after him.

 _Inside_...

"Hey!" a Lin Kuei guard shouted, trying to stop Scorpion. Scorpion shot a firebll at him, setting him completely on fire and continuing running. There were four more guards at the front of the temple, charging towards him with spears and swords. One of them took a swing at Scorpion's throat, but Scorpion flame-ported to the opposite side of him, snapping his neck from behind. The second guard jabbed his spear forward, barely missing Scorpion. Scorpion ignited his hand and punched it through his stomach, then grabbing his swords and ctting the last two guards' heads off before running away. Sub-Zero finally made it outside, but Scorpion was gone.

"No..." was all he could say...


End file.
